Trunks del Futur
: Per altres personatges amb el mateix nom, veure Trunks (Desambiguació) |Data de naixement = Any 766Bola de Drac: Guies Super Emocionants, 2009 |Data de mort = Any 767 (reviscut) Any 788 (línia de temps alternatiu) |raça = 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Humà |procedencia = Planeta Terra |primera aparició = Manga: Anime: |saga = |ocupació = Mestre d'EspasaBola de Drac Online, 2010 |família = Trunks (contrapart del present) Rei Vegeta (avi patern) Dr. Brief (avi matern) Sra. Brief (àvia materna) Vegeta del Futur (pare) Bulma del Futur (mare) Tights (tieta)Jaco El Patruller Galàctic, 2013 Tarble (tiet) Gure (tieta) Gohan del Futur (mestre/millor amic) |doblatgejap = Takeshi Kusao |doblatgecat = Aleix Estadella }}En Trunks del Futur (未来のトランクス, Mirai no Torankusu), conegut simplement com Trunks, és l'únic fill d'en Vegeta i la Bulma de la línia del futur, que arriba al present per ajudar als Guerrers Z. Aparença thumb|left|180px|La roba comuna d'en Trunks del FuturEn Trunks del futur és musculós, prim i una mica més alt que en Goku. Té els ulls blaus i el cabell de color lilós clar. No el portava gaire llarg, però després de la primera visita a la Sala de l'Esperit del Temps, el té llarg. Abans de tornar-hi a entrar, la Bulma li talla, li torna a créixer després de l'entrenament i la seva mare li torna a tallar abans dels Jocs d'en Cèl·lula. Acostuma anar vestit amb una camisa sense mànigues de color negre, uns pantalons de color blau fosc i un cinturó amb la civella taronja. Porta una jaqueta de color blau-lila amb l'emblema de la Corporació Capsula. A l'esquena hi duu penjada una espasa. En algunes ocasions ha vestit roba com la del seu pare, consistent en una granota blava, guants blancs, botes blanques amb la punta groga i una Armadura de Combat. Com la majoria d'hibrids, no se l'ha vist mai que tingués cua. Personalitat En Trunks del Futur, al no haver coneut al seu pare ni haver crescut sona la seva influència, a més de que va créixer en un món apocalíptic, van fer que fos molt prudent i seriós, cosa que es va veure quan va demanar a en Vegeta que no ataqués als androides fins que en Goku no estigués recuperat o quan va demanar al seu pare que no confiés en en Paragus,Bola de Drac Z: La batalla ardent, 1993 a diferència del seu homòleg del present, que tenia una personalitat molt similar a la del seu pare.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 En Trunks del Futur té clarament por als androides, ja que va entrar en pànic al veure a l'A-16, un androide que no apareixia al seu temps. Sembla estar afectat també per un estrés post-traumàtic, com a conseqüència de les lluites que va enfrontar en el seu apocalíptic món de malson. Tot i això, ell es mostra molt respectuós amb tothom, especialment amb la seva mare i el seu mestre. Després de conèixer en Vegeta al passat, en Trunks s'adona que el seu pare és molt orgullós i fins i tot li repugna veure com aquest es comporta amb indiferència amb els que l'envolten. Això es mostra sobretot quan va negar-se a salvar la seva dona i el seu fill quan el Dr Gero va fer explotar el seu avió, obligant a en Trunks del Futur a salvar la seva mare i al seu homòleg del present. Diferències amb en Trunks del present Habilitats i Poders Història En Trunks va néixer a l'any 766 i els seus pares són en Vegeta i la Bulma, això el converteix en mig saiyan i mig humà. Un futur alternatiu Aquest Trunks es d'una línia temporal alternativa, que porta temps sota l'amenaça de l'A-17 del Futur i la seva germana A-18 del Futur. Més de tres quartes parts de la població mundial han mort per l'onada de destrucció dels androides. En aquest futur, ell i en Gohan del Futur son més febles que les seves contraparts del passat, ja que no han tingut el mateix entrenament ni tenen tanta experiència. thumb|180px|En Trunks i en Gohan del futur es preparen per lluitar contra els androidesEn aquesta línia temporal, en Goku mor d'un virus al cor sis mesos després de l'arribada dels androides, deixant als Guerrers Z sense un dels seus millors herois. El seu pare, en Vegeta del Futur i tots els altres Guerrers Z (excepte el Gohan del Futur) són assasinats pels androides fàcilment, ja que van ser modificats per superar el poder del Goku. En els propers tretze anys, en Gohan es converteix en el mentor del Trunks i l'ensenya tot el que sap. En Trunks té 14 anys i el Gohan li intenta ensenyar a transformar-se en Super Guerrer perqué així podrà lluitar contra els androides, peró ell encara no troba la motivació per fer-ho. En un parc d'atraccions, el "Super Món", en Gohan i en Trunks començen una lluita contra els androides on, en Trunks, per la seva inexperiència, es acorralat per l'A-18 del Futur. En Son Gohan es veu obligat a sacrificar-se per ell, perdent el seu braç, cosa que desmoralitza més a en Trunks i li fa perdre la confiança en ell mateix. thumb|left|170px|En Trunks es transforma en Super Guerrer per primera vegadaMés tard, a l'any 780, els 2 tornen a lluitar contra els androides, en Gohan colpeja al Trunks deixant-lo inconscient, perqué sap que si lluita contra ells el mataran. En Gohan del Futur baralla sol contra els androides. Com que ells tenen reserves d'energia infinita, en Gohan acaba derrotat i assasinat. En Trunks troba el seu cos estés a la pluja. Ple d'ira i dolor, en Trunks del Futur finalment es transforma en Super Guerrer, i es passa entrenant els següents anys per venjar la mort dels seus amics, i lluitar contra els androides. thumb|180px|En Trunks del Futur derrotat pels androidesTres anys després, a Bridgetown, la Bulma del Futur ensenya la seva màquina del temps al seu fill, que servirà per viatjar al passat i salvar als Guerrers Z, encara que pugui alterar el futur. En aquest futur, en Trunks no coneix al seu pare, ja que només era un nadó quan el van assasinar. L'Arribada dels Androides Tretze anys han passat des de la mort d'en Goku i els altres guerrers Z. En Trunks és vist com un nen de 14 anys d'edat, estant sota la cura de la seva mare i d'un jove de 23 anys, en Son Gohan del futur. Tràgicament, en Gohan és més tard assassinat pels Androides bessons 17 i 18, cosa que produeix les primeres espurnes de fúria d'en Trunks, que el va fer transformar en Superguerrer. Tres anys més tard, en Trunks intenta combatre als bessons androides, però falla estrepitosament i gairebé acaba mort. De sis mesos a un any més tard que la Bulma completés la Màquina del temps, en Trunks va vint anys en el passat, amb l'esperança de trobar una manera d'escapar de les urpes dels destructors artificials que tenen dominat el seu futur. Viatge al passat thumb|left|180px|En Trunks derrota al FreezerA l'arribar al passat, amb 17 anys, venç amb facilitat als soldats d'en Freezer amb la seva espasa. Al lluitar contra en Freezer no té cap problema aconseguint tallar-lo per la meitat destrossant-lo en trossos i evaporant-lo amb la seva energia. Després lluita contra el Rei Cold, que li dóna la seva espasa però també és derrotat sent traspassat per una ràfega d'energia. Mentre que espera a que arribi en Goku, convida a tots alguna cosa per beure. thumb|170px|En Trunks contra en Son Goku A l'arribar en Goku lluita amb ell per veure si era una persona de confiança i llavors li anuncia que dintre de 3 anys arribaran uns androides que el volen matar. Li diu que s'entreni i li dóna una medicina per el cor. També li diu que els seus pares son en Vegeta i la Bulma sorprenent a en Goku. thumb|left|170px|En Trunks va a salvar al seu pare de l'A-18Tres anys després torna al passat per enfrontar-se als androides amb els Guerrers z, però les coses no van ser com ell pensaba. Van apareixer els androides A-20 i A-19 , que van ser derrotats fàcilment. Després van aparèixer els androides A-17 i A-18 a més de l'A-16, que en Trunks mai havia vist. També una altra de les diferències en relació amb el seu futur, és que els androides eren molt més poderosos que els del seu futur, i va ser derrotat al costat dels guerrers z amb molta facilitat pels androides. Després la Bulma va trobar una nau la seva, que va resultar ser la mateixa pero d'un altre temps. Descobreixen a una nova amenaça un androide creat per un ordinador del Dr Gero que hi havia sota el seu laboratori anomenat Cèl·lula, que tenia les cèl·lules d'en Goku, en Vegeta, en Cor Petit, en Freezer i el seu pare. thumb|Baralla entre pare i fill Perquè en Cèl·lula es completés havia d'absorbir els androides 17 i 18, que carregaven totes aquestes dades en el seu ADN, dades que en Cèl·lula no podia tenir des del principi per por d'una falla. Mentre en Trunks i en Vegeta decideixen anar a entrenar a la Sala de l'Esperit del Temps on en un dia de l'exterior equival a un any dins la sala. Quan acaben el seu entrenament, en Trunks juntament amb el seu pare s'enfronta a en Cè·lula, que ja havia absorvit l'A-17. Tot i així, en Cèl·lula és derrotat amb molta facilitat per en Vegeta. Per tal de tenir un rival digne, el príncep dels guerrers ajuda al bioandroide a trobar l'A-18. En Trunks tracta d'impedir-ho, però en Vegeta s'interposa i acaben barallant-se. thumb|left|En Trunks vs Cèl·lula PerfecteFinalment, en Cèl·lula absorveix la noia androide i assoleix la seva forma perfecte, amb la qual derrota molt fàcilment en Vegeta. Quan en el seu pare és derrotat, en Trunks s'enfronta al bioandroide en l'estat d'Ultra Superguerrer, un nivell que li dóna molt més poder, però molta menys velocitat. Precisament, va ser en Cèl·lula el que el va advertir del problema d'aquesta transformació. També l'informa que els donaria 10 dies més perquè poguessin entrenar, ja que ha decidit crear un torneig per posar a prova la seva força. En Trunks va tornar a entrar a la Sala de l'Esperit del Temps, aquest cop sol i va obtenir més força. Els Jocs d'en Cèl·lula En Trunks va estar entrenant 10 dies i va anar al torneig d'en Cèl·lula amb la resta dels Guerrers Z, on només van participar en Goku i en Gohan. Finalment, en Goku es rendeix i li toca lluitar al Gohan. En Cèl·lula, per tal de despertar el poder ocult d'en Gohan, expulsa del seu cos a set Cel·luletes. En Trunks lluita contra un d'ells i, juntament amb el seu pare, són els únics que poden aguantar el combat, tot i que poca estona. Finalment, en Gohan es transforma en Superguerrer de nivell 2 i destrueix a tots els fills d'en Cèl·lula. En Trunks llavors, s'encarrega de curar a tots els Guerrers Z amb les mongetes màgiques i presència com en Gohan domina per complet al seu rival. Quan en Cèl·lula, agumenta la seva massa muscular per poder fer front a en Son Gohan, en Trunks comenta que l'androide ha comes el mateix error del qual el va avisar el propi Cèl·lula. Té més poder, però al tenir tanta massa muscular, perd velocitat. Quan en Cèl·lula vomita l'A-18 i decideix autodestruïr-se, en Trunks s'ho mira, lamentant-se de no poder-hi fer res. Al final, tots són salvats per en Goku, però quan estan celebrant la trista victòria, en Cèl·lula apareix de nou i mata a en Trunks d'un sol atac. En Vegeta, enfurismat, ataca a l'androide, però és ferit i gairebé mort. Al final, tothom ajuda a derrotar en Cèl·lula. Llavors, porten el cos d'en Trunks al Palau de Déu i amb les Boles de Drac ressusciten a tothom que ha mort per culpa d'en Cèl·lula. Quan en Krilin li explica que després de es morís, el seu pare va anar a atacar en Cèl·lula amb totes les seves forces, per venjar la seva mort. En Trunks queda molt sorprès per aquesta informació. Pau al futur thumb|left|En Trunks del Futur a punt d'enfrontar-se als androidesPoc després, en Trunks finalment, es despedeix de tothom i torna al seu temps. Llavors, li explica totes les aventures a la seva mare, la Bulma del futur. Llavors, per la radio, escolta on són en aquell moment els androides. Es transforma en Superguerrer, ara molt més poderós després d'entrenar a la Sala de l'Esperit i el Temps i es dirigeix cap on són ells. Els androides són a Parsley City, on estan a punt de matar a un altre innocent. De sobte, apareix en Trunks i salva a l'home. Llavors, comença a lluitar contra ells i aconsegueix destruïr-los a tots dos amb facilitat. En Trunks torna a casa completament il·lès, ja que sembla que la pau ha tornat a la Terra, excepte per una cosa: en Cèl·lula. Al futur, en Cèl·lula encara es troba en la seva primera forma buscant als inexistents androides. El Trunks el troba i li diu a la Bulma que s' n vagi lluny. Abans torni al passat una última vegada per informar el seu exit, es gira cap a en Cèl·lula Imperfecte, es burla d'ell i li diu que ha matat a l'A-17 i l'A-18. thumb|180px|En Trunks del Futur mata a l'A-18En Cèl·lula s'apropa a en Trunks creient que té la mateixa força que tenia abans de viatjar al futur. La lluita comença i en Cèl·lula supera a en Trunks llançant-lo fora de la ciutat amb una ona d'energia en el seu estat base. Un cop fora de la ciutat, en Trunks es transforma en Súper Guerrer i comença a donar-li una pallissa amb gran facilitat. Ell li diu al Cèl·lula que ha de morir, llavors ell s'enfada i li llança la seva cua al noi, però la cosa no li surt bé i en Trunks comença a girar al voltant de la seva cua creant un cercle. A continuació, agafa impuls i el llança per l'aire. En Cèl·lula s'adona que no té cap possibilitat de guanyar-lo, ja que en Trunks ées molt més fort que abans. Tot i així, en Cèl·lula prepara un Kamehameha prou gran com per destruir un planeta, sabent que podia sobreviure a l'espai. L'andride comença l'atac, però l'atura quan en Trunks allibera una onada d'energia destructiva que mata a en Cèl·lula definitivament. Amb el futur en pau, en Trunks del Futur fa una última aparició a la sèrie mirant al cel i agraint a en Goku i als seus amics que l'hagin ajudat. Saga d'en Trunks del Futur Després de destruir en Cèl·lula en la seva linea temporal, hi ha uns anys de pau, però arriba una nova amenaça. No obstant, ell sol guanya en Dabra i en Babidi i aixi evita que el Monstre Buu torni a la vida. Després d'una altra època de pau, en què en Trunks es fa més fort, apareix un nou enemic, en Goku Black, contra el qual no pot fer-hi res. La seva única opció per assolir la pau és tornar al passat i demanar ajuda als Guerrers Z. Gràcies als sacrifics de la Bulma del Futur i que la Mai del Futur li guanya temps, en Trunks aconsegueix anar al passat, malferit després de trobar-se en Black just abans de marxar, però no té prou energia per tornar i demana ajuda a la seva mare del present. Futur alternatiu d'en Cèl·lula En una altra línia temporal alternativa, en Trunks del futur va ajudar a en Goku igual que en la línia del temps principal. En Trunks del futur i els Guerrers Z aconsegueixen derrotar als androides i marxa a la seva línia temporal. Al ser una línia temporal diferent, els esdeveniments d'en Cèl·lula mai van ocórrer. Aparició en Pel·lícules Els 3 grans Super Guerrers thumb|left|Després de destruir a l'A-14En Trunks del Futur va anar amb en Krilin, l'Ulong i el Mestre Roshi a uns vestidors de noies, encara que va acabar lamentant la decisió quan va haver d'esperar a l'edifici als altres tres fen una ullada a les noies. Ell i el seu grup es va trobar amb en Goku, en Gohan i la Xixi al restaurant de la torre. En Trunks i els Guerrers Z que es trobaven allà van evacuar el restaurant quan es van trobar amb els androides A-14 i A-15, que volen assasinar al Goku, bombardejant el restaurant. En Trunks va seguir a en Goku per una zona de l'Àrtic per tal de defensar-lo dels androides, amb tothom espantat ja que en Goku estava exhaust. No obstant això, la lluita s'interromp quan arriba l'A-13, que, després de tenir una breu conversa, en Trunks comença a lluitar contra els dos androides. Mentrestant, en Goku lluita contra l'A-13. Ell estava tenint una difícil lluita, ja que eren dos contra un. Després, en Vegeta es va unir a la lluita i va barallar contra l'A-15, mentres en Trunks s'ocupava de l'androide 14. Es va transformar en Super Guerrer i va acabar tallant a l'androide per la meitat, amb efecte retardat. Més tard, intenta salvar a en Vegeta, que estava a punt de ser assasinat per l'androide 13. Intenta fer un últim esforç per derrotar-lo, així com distreure'l mentre en Goku preparava el seu atac, però l'androide va aconseguir trencar la seva espasa i estabornir-lo. Va ser hospitalitzat, i l'A-13 va ser destruït per sempre. El Super Guerrer llegendari Broly Ell va assistir al picnic que van organitzar els seus amics, i, quan va escoltar al Krilin cantar, va pensar que seriathumb|En Trunks a la pel·lícula sorprenent si algú pensés que canta bé. Després, quan en Paragus va arribar a la Terra, i va demanar a en Vegeta que vagi a un altre planeta per restablir el poder dels Guerrers de l'Espai, en Trunks sospita d'ell i li demana que no vagi. El Vegeta va fer oïdes sordes a les sospites, així que en Trunks va anar al Nou Planeta Vegeta amb el seu pare, en Gohan, en Cor Petit i en Goku, amb l'esperança de convèncer a en Vegeta de que no lluiti. Però en Vegeta, un altre cop, va fer oïdes sordes. Quan en Krilin (que va anar al Nou Planeta Vegeta amb la nau d'en Cor Petit) i en Gohan van anar a explorar el planeta, van descobrir que en realitat el planeta era un munt de ruïnes, i que en Paragus estava untilitzant ma d'obra esclava per contruir un palau. Després, descobreixen que el Super Guerrer llegendari si existeix. thumb|left|En Trunks donant energia a en GokuL'endemà, en Trunks del Futur, en Gohan, en Krilin i el Mestre Roshi (que va viatjar amb en Krilin) revelen l'engany d'en Paragus, sobre el Nou Planeta Vegeta, portant als esclaus per confirmar-ho. Això, juntament amb en Broly, el seu fill, que es exposat com el Super Guerrer llegendari, obliga a en Paragus a dir que tot era un muntatge. En Trunks després intenta ajudar a en Goku i en Gohan. Poc després, en Broly es va tornar boig i es transforma en Super Guerrer, després en Super Guerrer Ascendit. Més tard, es estavellat en un tren per en Broly. En Cor Petit, amb l'ajuda d'en Gohan, va intentar disparar un doble Masenko a en Broly. En Trunks se n'alegra del seu pare quan aquest surt del seu estat de shock i comença a lluitar contra en Broly. Llavors, en Trunks transfereix gran part de la seva energia a en Goku juntament amb els altres Guerrers Z en un ultim esforç d'aturar a en Broly abans d'escapar de la destrucció del Nou Planeta Vegeta del cometa Camori. Aparició a Videojocs és jugable}} Referències Navegació en:Future Trunks de:Trunks (Alternative Zukunft) es:Trunks del Futuro Alternativo pl:Trunks z przyszłości nl:Future Trunks pt-br:Trunks do Futuro Categoria:Personatges Categoria:Personatges Masculins Categoria:Personatges de Bola de Drac Z Categoria:Personatges del Futur Categoria:Personatges Morts Categoria:Personatges Ressuscitats Categoria:Humans Categoria:Saiyan Categoria:Terrícoles Categoria:Guerrer Z Categoria:Artista Marcial Categoria:Superguerrer Categoria:Superguerrer de nivell 2 Categoria:Superguerrer de nivell 3 Categoria:Espadatxins Categoria:Membres de la Patrulla del Temps